


Now this is better

by chl_e



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gentle Sex, Kinky, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, basically every chapter is a new kink, dino x everyone, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chl_e/pseuds/chl_e
Summary: It was no secret that we, as weak – willed humans, give into some of life’s greatest pleasures, even if you know there could be serious consequences. Even if it meant checking the lock on the bathroom door 10 times before hopping in the shower, only to check the door one more time and then, only then, allow your hands to wander to where you need them most. When you are living in a house with 12 older guys, the ramifications of being caught could very well just ruin his life. Being the youngest, he was expected to be innocent and full of aegyo, but behind doors, he was just as horny as everyone else.ORDino finds out everyone fucks in the dorm and wants to join in.





	1. if we can’t find heaven, i will walk through hell with you

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my fic. basically every chapter will be a different kink according to the member's personalities. ENJOY!  
> also, come yell at me on twitter @bts_smutsss. i post links to great smuts every week ;))

It was at times like these when Dino started fidgeting, craving release. Their fans begin to scream louder as Mingyu sexily sways his body to complete a dare. He feels his eyes widening at the way the older man rolls his hips in such a smooth motion. His thoughts begin to flow, much like the blood straight to his dick. When you were bisexual and lived in a house full of gorgeous men, life becomes a whirlwind of hiding and a lot of masturbating, too much masturbating. Mingyu continues to run his hands over his body, dropping to his knees and throwing his head back, exposing his neck. The fans screams rose to a deafening roar as Wonwoo slowly walks to stand in front of him, crotch lining up with Mingyu’s slightly parted mouth. Before he can stop himself, Dino lowers a hand and begins palming himself through his jeans. He is sitting behind a table; no one could see. Mingyu’s eyes rise slowly to meet Wonwoo’s predatory gaze. The world freezes as Wonwoo winks down at Mingyu. Dino feels his hands shaking as he presses into himself harder. Not two seconds later, Wonwoo casually steps away from Mingyu and continues on talking to the fans through his microphone. To anyone else, that exchange would have happened in around 5 seconds, but for Dino and his semi – hard dick, Wonwoo’s gaze wasn’t leaving his head anytime soon. He sighs and removes his hand from his dick. This sucks. Instead of dwelling, he opts to laugh as Seungkwan and DK start dabbing. 

: : : : :

On the way home, the exchange between Mingyu and Wonwoo barges its way into his head. He is pretty sure that some of the other boys have fucked but they never really talked openly to him about it and he wasn’t about to go ask. The car arrangements were usually split into units. Today was no different. Hoshi bounces up and down in his seat next to him, dancing to SHINee blasting from the radio and he could just hear the hushed chatting of Jun and Minghao in the seats behind them. There were still around 10 minutes until they got back to the dorm and the clock already read eleven at night. His eyes begin to droop, lulled by the slight rock of the car.  
However, sleep is completely forgotten as one of the sweetest sounds he has ever heard reaches his ears. A soft moan, only just audible, drifting from the back seat of their van. His head whips around to see if Hoshi had noticed but instead, he has headphones in, drifting off to more SHINee no doubt. He forced himself to keep looking forward and to not intrude. The music from the radio was so loud that whatever they were doing would not be heard by the driver. Another moan, a little louder this time, causes a shiver to run down Dino’s spine. It was Minghao. His voice was high, almost sounding feminine. His knuckles went white against his thigh as a giggle, cut off by a desperate, broken sigh, made him clench his hands into fists. The sweet noises continue to echo in his head as he hastily grabs for his headphones. He shoves them in and plays the first song he sees. He needs to save some of his sanity. 

: : : : : 

Five minutes later, the van pulls into their driveway. Dino notices that they are the first group to arrive. He wastes no time gathering his belongings and bolting out of the car. He needs to get these feelings out of his system before he does anything stupid. He rips open the dorm’s front door and runs straight to the bathroom. He could feel his erection slip out from his underwear as he fumbles with the bathroom door, slamming it shut after him. Resting his back against the door, he shakily breathes out. He was alone.  
Dropping his phone, wallet and water bottle on the ground, he pulls impatiently at his clothes and shoes until he was completely naked. He glances at the mirror to find his cock curving against his stomach, achingly hard. Dino was pretty well endowed. He didn’t like to brag very often but his thick 10 - inch dick was pretty cool. He staggers to the shower cubicle and shakily turns on the warm water. Moving backward, his ass hits the cold, slippery tile, sending shocks through his body. He leans back further, letting his upper back slide against the icy wall, countering the hot flushes that were running through his body. His hands are now moving on their own accord. They run from his perky nipples, down his tense abs and grabs his shaft. A sigh leaves his lips as he moves to his tip, smearing precome across the head with his thumb. He picks up a slow pace, watching as his dick pulses in his hand, sending stabs of pleasure to his lower stomach. Picking up the pace, he can’t stop the moans that leave his lips at the sweet feeling of pleasure coursing through his veins. His other hand scratches at his thigh, desperately trying to find something to hold. Closing his eyes, he doesn’t notice as the door opens and shuts behind someone. He begins to feel the all too familiar feeling in his stomach. Moaning, he realises that he's close.  
Until, a small gasp pulls him out of his trance. Fear replaces pleasure as he whips his head around to find Woozi standing in the middle of the bathroom with his hand to his mouth. The smaller male’s eyes are wide with an emotion that Dino can’t quite place. He was frozen with his hand to his dick, the water running over his stomach and still incredibly hard cock. Woozi was the first to break the tension. His hand fell from his mouth to reveal his pretty lips parted, his eyes flicking to Dino’s package then back to his wide eyes. 

“Do you need help with that?” 

Woozi licked his lips and continued to gaze at Dino with a slight glint in his eye. Surely he heard wrong. Surely Woozi wasn’t offering to finish him off. He has seen many sides of Woozi but this...this was new. All he could do was open and close his mouth until Woozi repeats his question not five seconds later. 

“Do you need help with that?”

His voice echoed around the room, huskier this time. It sent shivers down Dino’s spine and went straight to his dick which pulsed in response. He nods slowly as Woozi strips his jacket and shirt, revealing his milky white stomach, stark collarbones and small, perky nipples. Dino continues nodding as he pops the button of his jeans and steps out of them, along with his boxers. The light shines off his pretty legs, illuminating his cute, pink dick that was half hard against his thigh. He moves forward, opens the door of the shower and steps in. 

Dino couldn’t breathe. Woozi was so close, so small and so pretty. Anticipation was the only emotion that he could hold onto other than his shock and fear. The older boy reaches up and grabs his chin, bringing him down for a sweet kiss. Dino takes a few moments to react but as soon as he snaps out of it, there is no stopping him. He wraps his strong arms around the smaller boy as he deepens the kiss. He steps forward, pinning Woozi against the far wall, the water cascading over his broad shoulders as he pulls him closer. A small moan leaves the smaller male, causing Dino to run his tongue over the others plump lips. The heat begins to rise as Woozi cheekily nips at Dino’s bottom lip, causing a rumbling groan to escape from his throat. Woozi takes this opportunity to places small kiss across his jawline and down his neck. He continues down his chest until he gently pushes Dino back against the wall that they began at. Woozi slowly runs his lips all the way down his toned stomach until he drops onto his knees, mouth hovering over his hard cock but not quite touching it. Woozi flicks his eyes to meet Dino’s with a small smirk. Dino gazes down at him as he ghosts over his shaft, teasing. He clenches his teeth together. 

“Please.”

He would have been embarrassed at begging any other time but with Woozi’s pretty, plump lips millimeters away from his dick, he couldn’t care less. The boy never breaks his gaze as he reaches up and grasps the base of his cock. His fingertips only just touch around the thickness of Dino’s cock. Woozi breaks eye contact to admire the package in front of him. 

“You are so big, baby. You might very well be the biggest I have ever had.”

He one again flicks up his eyes and looks at Dino through his eyelashes with a smug smile.

“And I have had a lot.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dino groaned and threaded his fingers into Woozi’s damp, pink hair, pulling gently. Woozi’s eyes flutter shut and his mouth parts just so slightly as he moans at the sweet feeling. This kicks an almost animal instinct in Dino as he takes in the smaller boy below him. Woozi seems to sense this and licks his lips as he begins to move his hand around Dino’s shaft. The pleasure begins to return, bringing a sigh of relief to his lips. However, he will never forget the feeling of what Woozi did next. 

He winks up at Dino as he gives his tip a small, kittenish lick. A growl erupts from Dino’s throat at the beautiful sight. Pulling harder at Woozi’s hair, he urges the boy to hurry. Woozi only chuckles before he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks hard. Dino throws his head back against the shower wall, a loud moan leaving his lips. Woozi slides further and further up his dick until he feels his tip hit the back of his throat. The warmth was incredible. The feeling of the older boy’s throat constricting around his dick made his head cloud. Woozi starts bobbing his head, tongue playing with the prominent vein on the bottom of his dick. His hand works where his mouth can’t reach, sending stabs of pleasure through Dino’s entire body. Dino pulls harder at Woozi’s hair causing a moan to rumble in the base of the smaller boy’s throat. The vibrations send shivers up Dino’s spine, groans escaping his lips. He peeks down at Woozi. The sight below him causes pressure to build in his lower stomach. Saliva drips down Woozi’s chin, his eyes glazed with lust and his lips; bright red working around his thick cock. The pressure begins to build, pleasure taking over any sanity that Dino had left. 

“Shit. Ngh~ I’m going to c-cum, hyung.” 

Woozi only glanced up at him, eyes glistening with tears and lust, and began to suck hard and fast. Dino throws his head back once again and lets out a loud growl. Before he can react, stars burst behind his eyes as he cums down Woozi’s throat, letting out a deep moan. Woozi hums around his length, satisfied as he swallows every last drop. He pulls off the tip with an echoing pop and sits back on his calves, water flowing over his slender frame. Heavy breathing fills the cubicle as Dino comes down from his high. Woozi slowly stands up, wincing at the slight pain in his knees. Dino smiles and gives a little chuckle. He would have never imagined in a million years that Woozi was gay, even less a cock slut.

“Thank you for that, hyung.” 

Woozi smiles sweetly up at him, a complete contrast to before. 

“My pleasure. And there is plenty more where that came from.”

He gives a small wink as he grabs the soap, holding it up. 

“Could you be a good maknae and wash your hyung?”

Dino couldn’t think of anything he would rather do at that moment. 

: : : : :

Dino rolls over in his bed, worry jabbing at his stomach. Where does this put him and Woozi? Will the other members find out? What will they say? After washing Woozi, he wrapped towels around them and they left to their separate bedrooms with a small goodbye. There are two bedrooms in their dorm; a large and a small. Dino sleeps on a single bed in the middle of the large room with 3 bunk beds around the walls for 6 other members. Woozi slept in the small room with Seungcheol and Hoshi; the leaders. The others sleep in the living room. He could only imagine the look on his leader’s face if he found out. However, he found his worry slide away as sleep begins to pull him under. Guess he will have to worry tomorrow.


	2. all that you are is all that i need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dino x minghao - daddy/little kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. hope you enjoy. get ready for some kinky shit.

For the first time in a year, Dino doesn’t wake up with a morning wood. He throws his blanket off his body and stares at his dormant crotch. Life was incredible.  
He jumps out of bed and skips toward the door in a happy daze. He glances around as he reaches for the door knob. He is the first awake as usual. Slipping out the door, he quietly pads to the kitchen. Quiet conversation flutters down the hall, peaking his interest, making him pause just out of view.  
The first voice sends quick shivers through his body. Woozi gives a low laugh and continues talking. 

“I just don’t know how to explain it. I wonder if he laces it with cocaine or something ‘cause I honestly can’t stop thinking about the feeling, the taste and how fucking good it would feel inside of me.” 

Dino freezes. So much for not having a morning wood. He breathes out a shaky sigh and continues listening. Minghao’s voice answers back, curiosity lacing his voice.

“I wonder if he would let me have a taste test sometime.” 

His body tenses up as he processes the words. His mind wanders as he pictures Minghao on his knees, Dino’s cum covering his pretty features. He throws his head back with a silent scream of frustration as he braces himself to walk into view. He breathes out and forces a smile. 

“Morning.”

He casually strolls to the fridge without making eye contact. When there is no answer, he hesitantly flicks his eyes toward the quiet pair. They are both watching him very closely; Woozi with hooded eyes and a smirk, opposite to Minghao who has parted lips and a small glimmer in his eye. He breathes out shakily, grabs an apple, closes the fridge quietly and fast walks to the living room. He feels his dick half hard in his boxers. With a shake of his head, he sinks his teeth into the apple; the juice filling his mouth. 

: : : : :

Once everyone is awake, Seungcheol calls out. 

“Who is coming out to breakfast?”

Most people around the room put their hands up and Dino is about to follow suit when Minghao catches his gaze. Lust is blazing in the boy’s eyes. His tongue darts out and runs across his full lips as he shakes his head. Dino’s hand instantly falls down. 

“Ok. Everyone but Minghao and Dino? Cool. Be ready in 10.”

Seungcheol walks away as everyone begins to groggily get moving. He finds Minghao’s eyes once again. The older boy mouths “thanks” with a quick wink as he strolls away, purposely stretching to show a sliver of flawless skin just above his boxer line. It makes Dino’s skin tingle with anticipation. He pushes himself off the couch and follows the noise of the chattering boys getting ready and finds the bathroom. 

Seungkwan is busy brushing his teeth as Dino unzips his pants, lining up with the toilet. In the dorm, they are all comfortable with each other however, they did promise that they wouldn’t look if someone was doing their business. Seungkwan, apparently, has forgotten this rule as a gasp sounds to his left. 

“Shit. Woozi wasn’t lying.”

Dino flicks his eyes toward Seungkwan who wears a look that was nothing short of wonder, directed at his dick. He feels a blush spreading across his cheeks. How many people has Woozi told? The older boy just smiles slightly as he meets Dino’s eyes again.

“You are going to have some fun, sweetheart.” 

He washes off his toothbrush and walks out, closing the door behind him. Dino wasn’t sure how much he could take of this. It wasn’t like he didn’t want this because he definitely wants this. It was like a little kid getting ice cream but then the ice cream man keeps piling on more and more and more. Only a day ago he was wondering if he was the only guy in the group interested in the same sex and now he was about to be alone with another pretty boy that seems more than interested. 

: : : : :

“LATER.” 

Dino hears Vernon call out as the front door closes. The sound echoes around the dorm. He is lying in his bed, staring at the glowing screen of his phone. The only other light in the room comes from the slight slit in the curtains, blowing slightly in the breeze. Nerves wrack his body as he hears footsteps come to a stop at his door. It wasn’t like he was inexperienced. He dabbled in high school with boys and of course, Woozi, but there is just something about Minghao that causes butterflies to burst in his stomach. 

The boy doesn’t bother knocking as he opens the door. It swings wide, revealing a shirtless Minghao in gray boxers. He is all angles. Sharp hipbones, collarbones, and jawline. His body is so feminine and beautiful that it renders Dino speechless. Minghao walks toward him, swaying his hips ever so slightly. Dino drops his phone down beside the bed as Minghao reaches him. The older boy places a hand on his chest and leans down to his ear. 

“Show me what you’ve got, baby.”

Much like last night, once he snaps out it, there is no stopping him. He grabs Minghao by his hips and flips them. He begins to breathe heavily as he gazes at the beautiful boy beneath him. His fluffed up hair and big brown eyes scream adorable. Their breathing syncs as Dino leans down and pecks him ever so lightly, only to pull away. However, with that, Dino’s control slips away. Their lips crash together, tongues circling perfectly; a little moan leaving the older boy. Dino freezes, entranced by the sound. It brings on flashbacks to the car. 

“Moan again.”

Minghao giggles and slaps him on the shoulder before gazing straight into his soul, smile still adorning his face.

“Make me.”

Dino groans and smirks slightly as he dives back down, connecting their lips. But this time, he grinds lightly against the other. The high pitched moan echoes in his head. A groan slips from his lips at the friction and the sweet sounds coming from the boy underneath him. He moves his kisses down Minghao’s beautiful neck, tasting all he can lay his mouth on. Their half hard cocks rock against each other as he brings his hips forward again. 

“AH ~ please do that again, D-Daddy.”

The name sends thrills right down his spine. He raises his head and watches as Minghao blushes and hides his face with his hands. His voice is husky and quiet as he speaks. 

“I’m sorry. It j-just comes out. If you don’t want me to call you that, it’s f-fine.” 

Dino just laughs. 

“You are so adorable.”

Minghao takes his hands away from his face and gazes up at him in shock as Dino continues with a raised eyebrow. 

“Now be a good girl for Daddy and get on your knees.” 

A small moan leaves Minghao’s lips as his eyes glaze over with lust, the boy’s hands scratching at his back. Dino pushes away from him and steps back, watching the boy scramble to his knees in front on him and look up at him with needy eyes. He runs a hand through his soft hair, Minghao leaning into the touch, eyes closed. He grips the locks and pulls the boy’s head back, admiring his gorgeous features. He suddenly opens his eyes and gazes right at Dino with such lust that he almost pushes him to the ground and takes the boy right there. However, as Minghao leans over and mouths his clothed cock, he thinks maybe he can hold out. The boy’s hands scratch at Dino’s legs through his jeans, a silent plea. He laughs breathily. 

“Patience, kitten.”

Minghao whimpers as he unbuttons his jeans and pushes them off, throwing them somewhere in the room. The older boy hums in appreciation as he gazes at the thick outline of Dino’s cock straining against the black cloth of his boxers. Minghao reaches up and lightly brushes a single finger from the shaft to the tip in wonder, sending shocks through Dino. With a groan, he strips his shirt. Minghao hooks a finger in his boxers and pulls, his cock springing free, curving straight toward the other boy’s mouth. A grin bursts out on the boy’s mouth as he stares at Dino’s cock. His face morphs as he notices a bead of precome on the tip. His smile turns into a smirk, lust to running through every nerve in Dino’s body. The boy’s tongue runs over his lips before he turns his head, leans over and licks from the base of his cock to the tip. Dino shudders slightly and grips the boy’s hair as Minghao innocently looks up at him, tonguing his slit. 

“Come on baby girl. Don’t t-tease Daddy.” 

With that, Minghao moans as he takes in Dino’s dick, instantly setting a fast pace. His tongue works wonders. He swears that he can see heaven. The warmth is so glorious that he can’t stop his hips bucking forward. He is about to apologise when he notices Minghao’s expression. The boy pulls off his cock and groans.

“Ngh ~ Please fuck my face, Daddy. P-Please.” 

Dino just throws his head back and chuckles darkly. 

“Could you get any fucking hotter?” 

The answer was yes. Dino grips the boy’s hair and guides his mouth back to his dick. He slides in with no resistance. Woozi was good but Minghao is an expert. He just gazes up at Dino and swallows around his dick with ease. Dino hesitantly pulls his hips back and pushes forward carefully. Minghao looks up at him, eyes pleading. This time he goes faster, setting a pace. Minghao moans around him, closing his eyes in pleasure, his throat closing up, causing a groan to escape Dino’s lips. 

“Ugh, f-fuck baby. Your mouth feels so good around Daddy’s cock.”

Minghao visibly shudders and lets out a long moan at the words. Dino tightens his grip in his hair and picks up his pace. Spit dribbles down Minghao’s chin and his eyes begin to water. He begins to worry about him but is reassured as the boy lets out a series of short moans, the vibrations amplifying his pleasure. He notices Minghao’s hand sneaking into his boxers and pumping his cock. Dino lets out a deep moan as Minghao swallows deeply around him causing his movements to pause, cock pulsing deep in the other's throat. A squeeze on his thigh tells him to keep it up. His hips start up again but even faster. The pleasure was too much to handle. Minghao’s tongue circles around in his dick in all the right places. He feels his release build up in his stomach. Tears begin to run down Minghao’s face. His needy moans echo around the room. 

“AH ~ k-kitten. I’m a-about to cum, b-baby.”

Dino cries out as he pulls his cock away from Minghao’s amazing mouth. Ropes of cum hit the boy’s cheek and mouth. He breathes out the boy’s name as he pumps himself through his orgasm. Breathing heavily, he watches with hooded eyes as Minghao strokes himself a few times before cumming in his boxers, gripping Dino’s thigh. The boy shudders and drags out a long moan. The room is filled with breathing as they both come down. Minghao groans and breathily whispers.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

The boy looks up at him, smiling innocently. He is so beautiful. However, as he brings a finger to his cheek and drags it to his mouth along with Dino’s cum, Dino now knows that he is really fucking sexy too. 

“That’s ok, baby girl. Anytime.”

At that, Minghao beams, jumps up and pecks him on lips before skipping out the door. Dino is left standing in the middle of the room with a goofy grin on his face. He feels happiness surge in his stomach as he runs his hands down his face. Who knew that Minghao could be such a little? He walks around the room and picks up his forgotten clothes before putting them on. He wanders out of his room in a daze, hearing the shower starting in the bathroom. He moves toward the kitchen in search of breakfast. What a good start to the day.


	3. answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowow dino gets some answersss

“You honestly look like you just stumbled across the world’s biggest collection of Michael Jackson CD’s. What happened?”

Vernon laughs as Dino replies, grinning.

“Something like that.”

They sit there in comfortable silence, watching some boring movie that Vernon picked out. Dino can’t help but let his mind wander. He had heard Minghao and Jun in the back of the car that night but Minghao didn’t even mention it. He wasn’t ready to face a raging Jun if they were dating. 

“I can almost smell the gears turning in your head. What are you thinking ‘bout?”

Dino couldn’t stop the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“Do you guys all fuck or something?”

Vernon chokes on his spit and doubles over in shock before breaking out in laughter. 

“Cheollie was hoping you would find out after you were legal but you asked so I probably should tell you. Yes. Most of us fuck. I mean ~ we are horny young men surrounded by more young men who also happen to be horny, it was bound to happen eventually. Actually, Cheollie and Jeonghan were the first if you count out Mingyu and Wonwoo.”

Dino’s head spun. 

“What do you mean Mingyu and Wonwoo?” 

Vernon just smiled at him.

“The fact that you are this blissfully unaware is fascinating. They have been dating and fucking since trainee days. They were the ones to start this massive cycle. With Cheollie, I think he always had a thing for Jeonghan so they just went for it.”

Dino starts grinning and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Who was the first person that you fucked?”

Vernon just smiles sadly. 

“Actually, Seungkwan. We dated during trainee days but realised that our personalities were too different. However, once this thing started in the dorm, we decided to try again. God. That man has the best ass. It was the angsty breakup sex that we never had.”

They chuckle together before Vernon frowns slightly.

“Why you ask anyway?”

Dino scratches his head awkwardly, not knowing how to explain.

“Well, I was kinda jacking off in the shower and forgot to lock the door. Woozi walked in and I was mortified but then he did the whole ‘do you need help with that’ shit. I was shocked at first but now I get all flustered thinking about it. And then this morning, Minghao got all little on me and was just adorable.”

He drags his hands down his face in embarrassment. Vernon watches him with a look of wonder. 

“Woozi? WOOZI SUCKED YOU OFF? AND MINGHAO LET YOU SEE HIS LITTLE SIDE THIS QUICK?”

Dino just nods slowly. Vernon gapes at him. 

“It takes magical shit to get Woozi to put out. Everyone wants to fuck him but only two people have. Seungcheol and Jun. And now you apparently got some. As well as Minghao being little. I have heard amazing stories of how awesome it is when he gets little. How did you do it?” 

He just sits there confused as Vernon stares at him like he holds the world’s secrets.

“I think it has something to do with how...well – endowed I am. Woozi mentioned that I was the biggest he has had and he told Minghao about it who seemed pretty excited.”

Vernon bursts out laughing.

“Woozi is known to be a cock slut. But how big are you because Cheollie is pretty fucking big?”

Dino coughs awkwardly.

“10.”

The older boy’s eyes widen in admiration. He glances down at Dino’s crotch before shaking his head. 

“Fuck. Ok. Well, expect some visitors.”

The boy just stands up and strolls toward the bedroom, whistling the chorus of Mansae. 

Giggling fills the air as Hoshi and Seungkwan stagger into the room. Dino doesn’t bother turning around and focuses on the screen, all of the new information from Vernon still processing in his head. The two start running around the living room, blocking Dino’s view. He just sighs and watches as Hoshi chases Seungkwan, desperately grabbing at something in Seungkwan’s hand. He narrows his eyes only for it to be out of his sight again. They get increasingly more dangerous as Hoshi launches himself over the coffee table to cut Seungkwan off. The only way left to run is straight at Dino. This is exactly what Seungkwan does. He sidesteps and runs at Dino, then sharply turns. Hoshi follows close behind and before Dino can react, Hoshi trips and falls straight into his chest. 

“Oh shit. Are you ok, Hosh?”

His reply was Hoshi raising his head and pouting. Dino’s heart swells slightly. He is really cute. Something changes in Hoshi’s expression as he notices Dino staring. The boy shuffles his legs up the couch and before Dino knows it, Hoshi is straddling him with a small smirk on his face. He feels his hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Their faces are so close that he wouldn’t be surprised if you could balance a pea between their noses. Dino’s hands automatically go to the boy’s hips and squeeze slightly. Hoshi arches into him, a small sigh falling from his lips.   
An awkward cough breaks their trance. Seungkwan stands there, most likely wondering why Hoshi stopped his wild chase. Hoshi blinks and suddenly pulls back. He stands up and gives Dino a small smile before chasing after Seungkwan once again.


	4. your electricity is all i crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoshi x dino - riding. roses are red, violets are blue, hoshi likes dick and dino does too. AYE.

The dance room is filled with chattering as Hoshi repeats their choreography slowly. It is like every comeback; the grueling debate over the stand out move always bores him. They have already been practicing for 4 hours and Dino aches. Hoshi flicks his eyes around the room in defeat. He shakes his head with a sigh as chattering turns into pointless arguing. He moves towards the older boy. 

“I really like that move. It’s really different and catchy. The fans will be able to dance along easier.”

Hoshi turns to Dino and rolls his eyes with a smile. 

“Thanks. I think so too. I just wish everyone didn’t argue for the hell of it.”

Dino takes initiative and yells out. 

“Everyone shut up, please.”

The noise dies down and 12 eyes turn to him in curiosity. 

“This move...”

He pulls at his shirt, imitating the move that Hoshi is proposing. 

“...is really creative and catchy. The fans will be able to copy along easily and to be honest, Boom Boom is already a lively dance, it will be cool to have a bit of a chill in the chorus.”

The members begin to nod and chat more softly. Woozi strolls over, a smile on his lips. 

“Good job. I like the move too.”

He gives a quick wink before beginning to walk away. He pauses and turns back slowly. 

“Also, it’s really hot when you take charge.”

Dino finds himself clenching his fists together and gluing his eyes to the boy who lazily drops to the floor, stretching. His throat runs dry as he notices the beads of sweat running down Woozi’s neck and over his perfect collarbones.   
Hoshi’s voice pulls him out of his daze.

“That’s plenty of practice for today, I think. I am glad we came to an agreement.”

Various thank you’s are thrown around the room as the boys pack up. Arms wrap around his waist from the back. He laughs quietly as he looks down at the boy’s shoes behind him. 

“I just want to say thanks again for standing up for your hopeless hyung.”

He finds himself interlocking their fingers at his stomach.

“It’s ok, Hosh. You aren’t hopeless. Not even close.”

They stand in comfortable silence, rocking slightly. They are the only ones left. The boy hums happily into Dino’s back and squeezes tighter. Dino breathes in deeply, feeling happiness surge through his body. He could stand here forever.   
However, he can’t stop the development on the couch barging its way into his head. The sweet sigh that escaped the older boy replays over and over. As if he notices the change in the air, Hoshi loosens his grip. Dino takes the opportunity to spin and push Hoshi into the mirror behind them, hard. The boy gasps quietly, red lips parted, black hair fluffed up. Dino’s body cages him in, hands either side of his shoulders. He gazes down at him, lust bubbling in his stomach. Leaning down, Hoshi meets him halfway, wrapping his arms around his neck and connecting their lips. The kiss is sweet at first, their bodies pressing together, almost working their lips lazily.   
Until, Dino runs a hand down his lithe body, finding his gorgeous ass. He instantly squeezes, colliding their hips. He swallows the breathy moan that escapes Hoshi, kisses growing hotter by the second. He runs his tongue along the boy’s bottom lip, looking for permission. Hoshi doesn’t put up a fight as he lets him in. The boy’s hands thread their way into Dino’s hair, tugging slightly as their tongues dance. Dino drops his other hand to Hoshi’s ass and kneads the flesh before picking the boy up, wrapping his legs around his waist. He presses Hoshi further into the glass and begins to pepper kisses along his jawline. He soon finds his neck, sucking dark marks into the flawless skin. He nibbles at the flesh before running his hot tongue over the mark to soothe the pain. Hoshi’s quiet moans ring in his head. 

“H-how the fuck am I g-gonna hide those?” 

Dino just smirks and kisses behind his ear, shivers running through the boy. Hoshi just breathes out a shaky sigh, pulling at Dino’s shirt. 

“Off.”

Dino carefully places him on the floor and jogs to the door, locking it. He turns a second later to find Hoshi slumped against the mirror, palming himself through his sweatpants. His breathy moans go straight to his dick. He shakes his head with a breathy laugh and strides towards the boy, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. He grabs Hoshi’s hands and pins them above his head. The boy already looks wrecked, short gasps escaping his red puffy lips. Dino just smirks as he begins to squirm. 

“Tell me what you want.”

Hoshi whines and tries to wiggle out Dino’s strong grip. 

“I w-want to ride y-your dick until I c-can’t even remember my own name.”

A growl erupts from Dino’s chest. God, he’s hot. He let’s go of the boy’s wrists and steps back.

“Strip for me.” 

Hoshi just breathily laughs before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a bottle of strawberry lube. He lazily tosses it to Dino who catches it with an amused expression. 

“Prepared, are we?”

Hoshi just shoots him a shit eating grin as he steps out of his shoes. Before Dino can say anything else, the boy runs his hand down his body and grabs the hem of his loose t-shirt. He slowly pulls it over his head, his toned stomach stretching beautifully. He throws it to the side, left standing with his sweatpants sitting dangerously low on his hips. Dino’s breath catches in his throat as he hooks his thumbs in the elastic and in one swift movement, pushes them off. He casually steps out of them and smirks as he notices the blush high on Dino’s cheeks. Hoshi had been going commando all through dance practice. Dino runs a hand through his hair, flustered. 

“That’s...really hot.” 

Hoshi just giggles before taking a couple of steps forward and hooks his thumbs in Dino’s sweatpants, repeating what he did not ten seconds before. He yanks down the pants and his boxers in one and drops to his knees along with the clothing. Dino chokes on a gasp as his dick is instantly engulfed in heat. Hoshi groans as he presses his tongue flat against the underside of his thick cock. The boy’s hands massage his balls as he bobs his head, sucking hard. Dino can’t stop the deep moans as Hoshi circles his tongue around his tip. An all to familiar feeling bubbles up in his stomach. He grabs the boy’s hair and pulls him off his twitching cock, slightly embarrassed that he was almost gone already. Hoshi grins up at him knowingly and reaches for the lube that Dino had dropped in shock. He places in his hand once again and turns around. Without warning, he slides onto all fours. The boy arches his back, ass on full view for Dino. All Dino can do is shake his head in disbelief, staring. Hoshi’s breathy voice cuts through the air. 

“Can you hurry the fuck up?” 

Hoshi wiggles his ass for emphasis, snapping Dino out of his trance. He pops open the lube and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers. Stepping out of his pants and shoes, he drops to his knees. He grins as he dribbles lube on the boy’s inviting hole. Hoshi takes in a sharp breath, sensitive to the cold liquid. He chucks the bottle somewhere before circling a single finger around the ring of muscle. Hoshi whines and pushes back onto his finger desperately but Dino pulls away. 

“I swear to fucking god, if I don’t feel something in my damn ass, I will f-AH ~”

He cuts himself off with a loud moan as Dino slides his finger into his warmth. Ever so slowly, he begins to pump in and out. Impatient whines come soon after, begging for more. He inches another finger into the fluttering hole and picks up his pace. His cock twitches at the thought of being in that tight heat. Hoshi’s hips begin rocking back with him, desperation starting to show. Separating his fingers, he scissors him open, moans echoing around the room. He hooks his middle finger deep into the boy, trying to find that one bundle of nerves that he knew would have him begging desperately. He hits it easily, the boy gasps and chokes on a moan. 

“P-please. I’m g-good. Get...in-inside”

Dino only adds another finger causing the boy to arch his back even further with a long mewl. 

“No. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

It isn’t long before he is pumping four fingers out of Hoshi’s clenching hole. Dino slides them out, groaning at the sight, Hoshi humming happily at the friction. With a sudden burst of strength, Hoshi spins around and pushes Dino backward. His bare back hits the cold, wooden floor as Hoshi clambers onto him. Not the one to be patient, he grabs Dino’s shaft and begins to inch down. The boy throws his head back, a loud moan reverberating around the room. Dino can’t stop his hips snapping into the warmth, causing the boy to fall forward, hands pushing into his chest, mouth in a silent ‘o’. 

“Oh my god. Holy f-fuck. You’re so f-fucking big.” 

Hoshi just sits there, blinking fast, getting used to his thick length. He breathes out shakily and lets out a small hum as Dino’s hands squeeze at his hips, desperately willing himself not to buck into the boy. His thighs tense as he lifts himself off the pulsing length and slams down again, loud groans and moans leaving the both of them. The boy begins bouncing, the delicious friction sending them both to heaven. The dirty sound of skin slapping skin reverberates, driving Dino insane. His hips begin moving at their own accord, snapping up as Hoshi slides down. Hoshi almost screams as Dino hits his prostate with a particularly large thrust. 

“R-right there. f-FUCK.”

He curses as Dino holds the boy up by his hips and begins pounding into his ass, hitting the spot every time. Hoshi grabs at his arms, mouth wide open in bliss. Dino’s arms begin to shake at the effort of supporting the boy’s body, however, his hips never stop. Hoshi looks sinful; sweat running down his neck, his swollen lips parted and his hair covering his glossy, blissed out eyes. He watches as Hoshi’s thighs begin to quiver and his moans become more broken. He is close and he can easily say the same thing about himself. Pleasure fills his body, every nerve alight as he slams into the boy. Hoshi tries to speak but chokes as Dino thrusts deep and hard. White ropes of cum spurt over Dino’s abs and chest. His nails dig into Dino’s chest as the boy shakes, short, high-pitched moans filling the air. He fucks him through the orgasm, chasing his own. He throws his head back against the floor as he thrusts as deep as possible into Hoshi. His release hits him hard, his whole body quivering as he shoots his cum deep into the boy. Hoshi collapses onto him, their bodies slotting together perfectly. They lie there, Dino still inside him, just listening to each others breathing. Dino rolls over, swapping their positions. He leans up and kisses the boy lightly before sliding out of him. He sits back on his heels and watches as his cum dribbles out of Hoshi’s stretched hole, a smile adorning his face. Hoshi just giggles and tries to shoo him away, slightly flustered. Dino shakily stands and smiles down at the blushing boy. 

“That was fucking awesome.” 

Hoshi grins up at him and nods lazily, eyes fluttering shut. Spotting his towel, he grabs it and kneels back in front of the boy. He wipes the drying cum off him, as well as his own chest and stomach. He trudges to the bin and throws his towel in. He can just buy another. 

“Can you carry me to bed?”

Dino turns his head, a grin starting to form on his face. He just rolls his eyes and nods. Hoshi claps his hands excitedly and slumps back down again.

“No, no, no. You still gotta put on your own clothes, you child.”

Hoshi pouts as Dino gathers his clothes and throws them at him. He just watches lazily as Dino finds his and slips them on, slightly jumping as he notices Hoshi’s intense stare.

“Just get dressed, Hosh.” 

The boy smirks slightly before wobbling to his feet and pulling on his clothes, grumbling excuses. As soon as he finishes, Dino steps forward and scoops him up bridal style. Hoshi giggles and snuggles into him, hand resting on his hard chest. Before Dino can even reach the door, he hears soft snores escaping the curled up boy in his arms. How cute.


	5. pulling your strings, helping you unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dino x joshua - thigh fucking ;)))))

The sheets rustle as Dino rolls over. Sleep feels years away. He glances at the glowing numbering of his alarm clock. 2:43am. With a groan, he runs his hands down his face. He lies there, staring at the ceiling, willing sleep to take him.   
His attention, however, is soon snatched by a bed creaking to his left. Joshua pushes himself to his feet and pads to the door. Moonlight glints through the window, revealing that the boy is shirtless, boxers hugging his ass and beautiful thighs. Dino silently appreciates as he fumbles for the door and slips out. Even though he sees it almost every day, he will never get sick of Joshua’s body. There is just something undeniably feminine about it, but still seem so boyish. His small waist, long legs, and flat stomach all drive Dino quietly insane.   
Even though he had tucked Hoshi into bed only four hours ago after their incredible fuck, he could already feel the familiar feeling of arousal stirring in his stomach. The faint sound of the shower is all it takes for him to jump out of bed and stalk toward the bathroom. 

He doesn’t knock before he opens the door. Feigning innocence, Dino gasps quietly as his eyes land on the naked boy. His head is thrown against the tiled wall, hand sliding up his hard length. Water runs down his slim body, deep moans rumbling from his throat. Dino almost cums right there. Joshua’s head snaps down, glazed eyes sharpening as he notices him. He rolls his eyes and lazily gestures at Dino to get out, hand still on his dick. However, Dino does the opposite. Stepping forward, he tilts his head with a smirk on his face. His husky voice surprises him, “You sure you want me to leave?” 

Joshua’s eyes narrow before he imitates the boy, tilting his head with a smirk. He starts pumping himself again. Dino’s body instantly reacts; dick straining against his boxers. Goosebumps rise on his skin as Joshua breathes out his name, hand flicking faster. 

His boxers and t – shirt are thrown across the room in two second flat. Woozi nags at his brain, memories of that first incredible night floating into his subconscious. He rips open the shower door and instantly pins the boy against the wall. Grabbing his hands, he slams them above his head. Joshua’s lips part with a small gasp, hair falling into his eyes. Dino watches as submission takes over the boy’s body. He turns to liquid under him as Dino connects their lips without hesitation. Their tongues instantly find each other, sliding together languidly. Dino brings his hips forward and grazes his steadily hardening cock against Joshua’s throbbing length. Their moans mix with the kiss as the water causes their skin to slide ever so smoothly against each other. Dino drops his hands to the boy’s small hips and holds him against his cock. The kiss gets deeper as Joshua’s hands thread through his hair, pulling at the locks. The friction of their grinding and the mind blowing kissing causes Dino to groan with need. 

Joshua nips at his bottom lip with a grin before he whispers, “I am still sore from Choellie yesterday so I am afraid you won’t be getting any of this ass tonight.”   
Dino chuckles lowly as he shakes his head. He brings his hips forward again and watches as Joshua’s face contorts with pleasure. 

“There are a few other things I can think of.” 

The boy’s face lights up as he gazes up at Dino. His arousal rings loud as he speaks, “Enlighten me then.” 

Dino slides his hands down to the boy’s ass and grips it hard. Joshua’s body jerks forward, a small moan falling from his lips. His hands travel further down to underneath the boy’s thighs. He picks him up and hooks his legs around his waist. His fingers dig hard into his thighs; no doubt leaving a bruise. He feels Joshua’s dick twitching against his stomach as he reconnects their lips. It is all tongue as they desperately kiss the life out of each other. Joshua’s arms tighten around Dino’s neck as Dino kisses down his jawline to his ear. He gently pecks behind his ear before speaking, “I have always been ridiculously attracted to you. Do you know what these thighs do to me?” 

Dino squeezes the boy’s thighs for emphasis as Joshua’s body warms from the praise. Dino’s stomach swoops as an idea pops into his head. He nips at the boy’s lobe, “How about I fuck your thighs tonight?” 

Joshua moans lowly as he nods, “F-fuck yes. Please.” 

Dino slowly lowers his legs. As soon as he touches the ground, Dino smashes their lips together. Joshua frantically scratches at his back as moans echo through the bathroom. With a final peck, Dino steps back with a smirk. Joshua’s lips are puffy and red and his eyes sparkle with lust. His voice sounds wrecked as he speaks, “Are you just gonna stare at me all night?” 

Dino’s smile grows as he replies, “Bend over then.” 

Joshua hums happily as he lazily turns around and braces himself against the wall. His back arches beautifully as he stretches out. Dino’s hands instantly gravitate to the boy’s hips as he appreciates the sight. He traces one finger down the deep groove in his back until he reaches his ass. Joshua’s body shivers visibly from the touch. His finger trails down his ass cheek until it falls to his side. His dick twitches as Joshua’s muscles jump in anticipation under him. 

“Ready?”

Joshua nods quickly at the words. Dino hisses as he grabs his shaft and lines it up with the space under the boy’s ass. His hips move forward slowly. The water allows him to smoothly slide forward. He groans as he feels the head of his dick pop through the other side. Everything is so smooth that he can’t stop the sharp intake of breath as he pulls back. Pleasure spikes in his stomach as a small moan escapes the boy beneath him. 

“F-fuck. This is hot.” 

Dino moans lowly in response as he sets a pace. His hips rhythmically bounce against Joshua’s ass, slapping slowly get louder. He moans as the boy tenses his thighs, the friction becoming too much. His hand slips from Joshua’s hip, reaches around and grasps his twitching cock. His hand moves in time with his thrusts. Joshua whimpers as Dino fucks into his thighs at a brutal pace, not ceasing his hand moments for a second. Dino rests his head between Joshua’s shoulder blades and lets out a long moan at the beautiful feeling. The boy’s legs begin to buckle with pleasure as Dino’s wrist flicks at an impossible pace. Skin slapping bounces off the walls; the sounds blissfully erotic. Joshua’s cry of overwhelming pleasure is all the warning Dino gets before he feels the warm cum spurting all over his hand. His body shakes with exhaustion as Dino continues to thrust into his thighs. The familiar tensing of his muscles and the swoop of his stomach causes him to speed up, chasing his orgasm. Joshua moans in his dreamy state as Dino pulls away with a loud groan. With a few more strokes, white spurt burst from his cock and spreads all over Joshua’s ass and back. Dino throws his head back with a low moan as he strokes himself through the aftershocks, lazily smile on his face. When he comes back down, the sight he finds almost makes him hard again. Ropes of cum shine on Joshua’s ass; the sight causing Dino to take in a sharp breath. He chuckles, “This has gotta top the list of hot things to see.” 

Joshua scoffs and straightens up. He turns around slowly with a lazy smile, “What a romantic you are.” 

Dino only laughs and leans down to peck him sweetly. They silently get to cleaning themselves, with only a few hot kisses to distract them. Dino finds himself not wanting to leave the bathroom but as Joshua pushes him out, he can’t ignore the weight of his eyelids. He shuffles to his room and falls into bed. As soon as he touches the pillow, he falls into a deep, happy sleep.


	6. i've never felt so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dino x jeonghan - exibitionism. whoo i love kinky twinkies

“We are going out to dinner tonight. Get ready. I get the bathroom first.” 

Seungcheol’s loud voice booms through the dorm. Dino groans and runs his hands down his face. He can already put money on the fact that he will get the bathroom last. He pads out of the kitchen and towards his room. Movement catches his eye as he is about to turn. He glances back just in time to see Seungcheol pulling Woozi into the bathroom with him, smiles adorning both their faces. Dino chuckles as he remembers Joshua the night before. Hopefully, there isn’t any cum left on the wall. 

He pushes open the bedroom door and heads toward his wardrobe. Sifting through endless black clothes, he settles for denim skinny jeans, a black button-up shirt and converse. He chucks the outfit on his bed and reaches for his phone, waiting for any chance to get the bathroom. 

: : : : : 

The restaurant bustles with life; chattering and laughter fill the air. Dino follows Seungcheol to a table and sits down. The rest of the boys file in, taking their places. Jeonghan falls into the chair next to Dino, smiling warmly at him. Dino playfully winks back at him before turning toward the menus. He scans over the endless options. Glancing up, he makes eye contact with Joshua. He must have been laughing as a large grin is spread across his face, eyes sparkling with happiness. His grin simmers into a small smile as he pokes his tongue out at Dino. Dino finds himself letting out a small chuckle as he focuses back on his menu. A dish catches his eye. 

“Has everyone decided what they want?” 

Various answers are thrown back at Seungcheol but the majority rings yes. The waitress begins to circle around the table with a little notepad and pen. Her long brown hair flows over her shoulders and ends at her small waist. She is really pretty but he knows someone much prettier. He turns his head to the man in question to find him staring right back. Dino raises an eyebrow in silent query. Jeonghan just shrugs and nods his head to something behind Dino. Dino turns to find the waitress smiling down at him. 

“Oh sorry. Just the spicy marinated pork with rice and a coke. Thanks.” 

She nods and scribbles it down before moving toward Jeonghan. Her posture visibly straightens and her smile grows wider. Her voice is much flirtier as she leans forward and asks him what he would like. Dino finds jealousy stirring in his stomach as Jeonghan smiles up at her, white teeth on display. The boy’s voice causes his gaze to slide back toward the menu in front of him, aimlessly reading the dishes to distract himself. 

“Hey. What would you recommend? A pretty girl like you would know all of the best dishes here, right?” 

Her giggle causes Dino’s fists to clench underneath the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices her lean closer and whisper something in his ear. Jeonghan’s low chuckle brings Dino to nibble at his bottom lip. 

“Maybe if I can get your number, I can try that, um, delicious sounding dish later.” 

Dino growls at the comment. It must have been pretty loud as Jeonghan finds his gaze and frowns at him, confused. Dino waves him away and turns to his other side and joins Seungkwan’s conversation with Woozi. 

: : : : :

The food comes out ten minutes later; the smell causing Dino’s mouth to water. He scrambles for his chopsticks and mumbles a quick thank you before shoving the juicy meat in his mouth. It melts deliciously. He falls into bliss; a moan of happiness leaving his stuffed mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeonghan fidgets before placing a hand on Dino’s knee. Dino internally chuckles at his awkward posture; one hand stabbing at his food with chopsticks and other stretched to his leg. The chuckling stops as his hand slides further up his thigh and rests centimeters from his dick. Meat catches in Dino’s throat as he makes eye contact with Jeonghan just as he slides that last gap. The boy raises his eyebrow and brings a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. A rush of adrenaline hits him. Goosebumps rise on his skin as he turns back to his food and acts as though Jeonghan’s hand isn’t currently resting on his half hard cock. He goes to put another slice of meat in his mouth but instantly drops it back onto the rice and Jeonghan grinds his palm downward. Pleasure causes his body to jerk forward. His snaps his head up to find everyone busy eating and talking. No one noticed. Jeonghan palms him again and it is easier to disguise this time as Dino knows its coming. He drops his hand to the boy’s wrist and grips hard, causing his hand to press harder against him. Hot flames of pleasure burst in his stomach. It feels so good but he knows the possibility of being caught is the part that is causing his arousal. He reaches for his water and carefully brings it to his mouth. He feels his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parting as Jeonghan grinds his palm down. The edge of the cup rests on his bottom lip, not moving as the pleasure courses through Dino’s body. Opening his eyes, he finds Joshua staring straight at him. A knowing glint flashes in his eyes as they flick in Jeonghan’s direction. With a wink, his over exaggerated loud voice passes across the table.

“Dino. You look a little sick.”

His voice is choked as he glares at him. 

“I am feeling a bit sick actually. I’m going to the bathroom...with Jeonghan.” 

Dino reaches and tugs on Jeonghan’s shirt as he stands. They both get up quickly and begin to fast walk towards the bathrooms. Dino hears Joshua’s laugh ring across the restaurant. He chucks a middle finger behind him before they disappear. They both shuffle into a stall and it isn’t long before he is pressed into the wall, lips smashing onto his. Anyone would think from his pretty exterior that his kisses would be soft and comforting but that is not the case. Hunger and passion hits Dino in full force as the boy devours all of his sanity. Dino doesn’t deny him as his tongue runs across his bottom lip. His hands find Jeonghan’s waist as the kiss deepens. Their hips crash together as they fight for dominance. Jeonghan threads his hand into Dino’s hair and tugs his head backward. Dino can’t stop the moan from rumbling deep in his throat as his head snaps back. He feels lips trailing down his neck, nipping at the soft skin. Dino grinds his hips forward in bliss. His head clouds with all the sensations. Jeonghan’s hand trails from his hair, down his tense, quivering body and unbuttons his jeans. Dino snaps his hips forward as the boy’s hand connects with his pulsing cock. Jeonghan giggles.

“Desperate are we, baby?” 

Dino whines in response and hooks his thumbs in his jeans. He pushes them off impatiently along with his boxers. Jeonghan’s eyes widen as he stares at the thick length as it stretches into the air. The tip shines with precome and the veins pulse with need.

Jeonghan begins to smirk, “Holy fuck. I was planning on just giving you a blowjob but you have to fuck me with that thing.”

Dino nods enthusiastically as Jeonghan leans forward and presses a quick kiss to his mouth before turning around. His heart begins to speed up as he hears the clinking of Jeonghan’s belt. His jeans drop to reveal lace panties. Dino’s breath catches in his throat as he takes in the pretty sight. 

Jeonghan chuckles, “This is for Cheollie, the kinky shit, but I guess you get the privilege as well.”

Dino internally groans at his large ego but doesn’t hesitate to bring his hand forward and slip his finger under the fabric. He follows the line where the panties meet his ass. Jeonghan presses into the touch; sensitivity beginning to kick in. 

He breathes out before speaking quietly, “Will Seungcheol be mad at me for this?”

Jeonghan hesitates for a second, “No, he shouldn’t be.”

Dino just sighs shakily before placing his hands on Jeonghan’s hips. He curls his fingers under the fabric once again but this time pulls it enough so they fall to the boy’s ankles. He automatically brings his hips closer and grinds into him. Jeonghan groans deeply before bending down and fumbling with his jeans. He pulls out a tiny bottle that is most likely lube. He hands it to Dino before placing his hands on the wall behind the toilet and arches his back. Even though Dino is topping and doing the fucking, he still feels as though Jeonghan is in control. He clicks open the bottle and generously coats his fingers. He doesn’t waste time dropping the bottle and begins running his finger around the smooth ring of muscle that was so beautifully on display for him. He slowly inches in his finger as Jeonghan hums happily. As they don’t have much time, Dino goes through the process quicker but with what he has heard about Seungcheol...Jeonghan was probably used to rough. 

After building up to three fingers, he deems the boy ready. He covers his dick with whatever lube is left on his fingers and lines himself up. He watches Jeonghan’s body tense with anticipation. He slowly pushes in until his hips bump against the boy’s ass. Jeonghan breathes a sigh of satisfaction as he circles his hips to test Dino out. Dino promptly pulls out and slams into him. Jeonghan cries out and scratches at the wall. Dino cringes as he hears someone enter the bathroom. Jeonghan visibly tenses with the effort of not making a noise. Dino leans forward and covers the boy’s mouth with his hand and continues thrusting silently, but hard, into him. Jeonghan shakes with the strain and Dino similarly has his mouth clamped closed. Dino shuffles forward and changes the position. Pain runs up his arm as Jeonghan bites his finger at the sheer pleasure. He continues abusing the boy’s prostate and he snaps his hips into him. The pace increases ever so dangerously as the person leaves the stall and walks out of the bathroom. The sound of the door closing is all that it takes from Dino to remove his hand from Jeonghan’s mouth and grab at his hips. He smashes into him, skin slapping echoing around the empty bathroom. Jeonghan moans are filled with pure pleasure as Dino fucks into him. The pace continues like that, causing Dino’s head to cloud. Groans flow freely from Dino as his stomach begins to tighten. He feels Jeonghan clenching around him. They are both close. 

Jeonghan cries out before stuttering, “AH ~ F-fuckfuckfuck. I’m c-close.” 

Dino only speeds up; the blissful tightening of his stomach addicting. His hands grip so hard on Jeonghan’s hips that it is bound to bruise. With a final cry, Jeonghan cums hard and clenches around Dino. This is all it takes for Dino to burst into the boy’s ass. Dino lowers his head so it is resting between Jeonghan’s shoulder blades. He feels the vibrations as Jeonghan chuckles. He pulls his hips back slowly and pulls out of the boy. Dino reaches for the toilet paper and wipes away the cum spilling down Jeonghan’s thighs. He hums gently and Jeonghan turns. Cum is splattered all the way up his stomach. Dino smiles shyly as he wipes it off. 

Once everything is clean and clothes are put back on, Jeonghan steps forward and places a lingering kiss on Dino’s lips before heading out of the stall. Dino awkward shuffles after him. They head back to the table and sit down. All eyes are on them. Tension crackles over the table. Dino cringes as he realises; of course they knew what they were doing. They were gone for 20 minutes. Jeonghan clears his throat and the eyes avert, much to Dino’s delight. However, as he glances up, Seungcheol’s gaze is nothing other than predatory as he flicks his eyes between the two boys. Dino snaps his focus onto his food; stomach swooping with fear.


	7. i just wanted you to watch me dissolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol x dino - bondage/torture. this chapter is actually reasonably sadistic in the middle (if you don't like it, don't read it but its pretty good). i feel like most of you guys wanted this chapter. thanks for all the love by the way. i love sinning but its even better together WOO.

The boys trudge into the dorm; bellies full from the large meal. Dino sleepily rubs at his eye with one hand and pushes lazily at Vernon to hurry through the door with the other. Vernon groans and stumbles forward a few meters before falling onto the couch and closing his eyes. Dino chuckles quietly at the sleeping boy. His legs carry him toward the bedroom where quiet chattering bounces off the walls. He is about to turn into the bedroom when hands grip his waist and pull his back flush against them. Warmth radiates from the body against him. He relaxes his head backward onto the person’s shoulder. Warm breath tickles his ear before the person whispers, “We need to talk.” 

Arousal and slight fear stir in Dino’s stomach as he realizes who is currently pressing into him. He is pulled backward slowly before he can reply. With his back still pressed against the man, they shuffle together toward the other bedroom. He giggles quietly as the man kicks the door open and tugs him inside. He is still facing the door when a hand reaches from behind him and pushes it closed. The room fills with tense silence as he faces the door away from the man. The arm that closed the door still rests there, partially caging Dino in. The room is dark, apart from moonlight shining through the open window. His low, ordering voice causes Dino’s stomach to swoop, “Turn around.” 

Dino slowly turns around and comes face to face with him. His raven hair is slightly curly and messy in a way that can only be described as sex. His deep brown eyes shine in the moonlight with the same look he faced earlier; a predator staring down his prey. One side of his mouth is quirked upward in a small smirk. Dino sub-consciously takes a step back. His back hits the door with a small thud. Seungcheol laughs darkly at the ground before re-connecting his intense gaze, “There is no need to be scared of me. However, if you aren’t completely honest with me right now, I may have to punish you.” 

Dino shivers slightly, not from fear, but arousal. Seungcheol takes a step forward so he is looking directly down at him. He brings a hand to Dino’s chin and forces him to hold eye contact. His voice comes out almost as a growl, “Did you fuck Jeonghan in the restaurant?” 

Dino tries to pull from his hold but the man only grips harder and jerks his head back, “I won’t say it again. Did you fuck Jeonghan?” 

Words struggle at the tip of his tongue. He closes his eyes before answering, “Yes.” 

Tension snaps through the room as no answer comes. He feels Seungcheol’s hand slide from his chin to the side of his neck; his thumb resting on his jawline. Dino opens his eyes in shock as he feels the man’s lips on his. He can’t stop his body from melting into him. He runs his hands up the man’s body before linking them around his neck. He presses harder against him before deepening the kiss. Seungcheol steps closer, pushing him into the door even harder. The kiss is beautifully slow as they explore each other. Seungcheol’s hand drops from Dino’s face and slides down his body, dropping to his hip. Dino’s head clouds as his large hand squeeze ever so lightly. His skin prickles as lust takes over his being. A small moan escapes his throat as Seungcheol’s hand slides to his ass. His hand almost covers his entire cheek. Dino’s hips snap forward as the man grabs his ass hard. He breaks away from the kiss to rest his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. His breath is coming out in pants; the tension too much. Slightly turning his head, he places butterfly kisses on his neck. They stand there just enjoying the closeness. Seungcheol has always had a calming aura but tonight, there was something else that made Dino want to get on his knees and offer the man everything he owns. He pulls back and meets his eyes. They glint with adoration before snapping to something more primal as they flick to Dino’s puffy lips and blown pupils. Seungcheol brings a finger to his jawline and runs it along the bone slowly, “So pretty. Are you going to be a good boy for me?” 

Dino’s legs almost give out at the name, but some form of logic still swirls in his head, “What about Woozi and Hoshi?” 

Seungcheol smirks slightly before leaning in and whispering, “I made sure they won’t be coming in.” 

Goosebumps explode on his skin as the warm breath tickles his ear. Seungcheol’s hands drop to Dino’s hips and before he can react; Dino is wrapping his legs around the man’s torso. They walk to the double bed in the middle of the room with ease. Seungcheol drops him onto the bed and follows. Their bodies fit together as the man drops himself onto him; hands either side of Dino’s shoulders. Hips and lips crash together as they lose patience. Dino’s arms automatically wrap around the man’s neck as their lips work together. Seungcheol grinds his hips down causing a high wanton moan to escape Dino. The low, growling moan that rumbles in the base of Seungcheol’s throat, however, is much more interesting. It causes Dino’s heart the pump faster in his chest and his breath to catch in his throat. The man nips at his bottom lip as he notices Dino falling further into his subspace, “Focus, baby.” 

He pushes himself away from Dino who soon after lets out a small whimper at the loss of his body warmth. Seungcheol stands up beside the bed and pulls his shirt over his head. Dino’s eyes instantly snap to the gorgeous trail of hair from his belly button to under the waistline of his jeans. He swallows hard as his eyes slide up his toned body and meet his eyes once again. Seungcheol just smiles slightly before crawling back onto the bed, past Dino, and reaches for the bedside table. 

Dino’s heart lurches as Seungcheol sits back on his heels. Two strands of black silk ribbon hang from the man’s hands. Dino’s head snaps upward in question. Seungcheol just watches predatorily as Dino takes it all in before continuing with a slight growl to his voice, “You are going to learn what happens when you fuck my members without telling me.” 

Seungcheol crawls closer to the boy and stares him straight in the eye, “Are you ok with that?” 

Dino nods as he realizes what the man is implying. Sex like this has only happened in his imagination; being tied up and completely controlled. Seungcheol’s look darkens, “Use words.” 

Dino stutters as he looks up at the man, “Y-yes please. I-I want this.” 

He feels so utterly dominated that he can’t help but fall under the man’s spell. Seungcheol’s eyes light up quickly before the same predatory look returns as he straightens out one of the ribbons. Dino’s heart races as Seungcheol places it over his eyes; world falling into endless black. He raises his head so the man can tie a quick knot. He jumps as the low voice whispers right next to his ear, “What’s your safe word, baby?” 

Dino begins smiling at the situation. It doesn’t feel real. His voice is hoarse as he whispers back, “Banana.” 

A dark chuckle sounds from above him, “Okay, baby. Get on your knees for me.” 

He follows the direction instantly; sitting up, then folding his knees underneath him, smile still lingering on his face. It soon disappears as he feels hands slide under his shirt. He breathes a moan as fingers brush over his hipbones and run over his abs. Now that his eyesight is gone, all his other senses are in overdrive. Seungcheol shuffles closer and mouths at his neck as his hands roam across his chest. Dino hums out small moans as the man brushes over his nipples. Teeth nip below his ear before Seungcheol slides his hands out and begins unbuttoning Dino’s shirt. He feels the man’s fingers through the material; every touch like fire. Seungcheol’s voice is hoarse as he pops open the last button, “I’m not going to be gentle from now on.” 

Dino lets out a porn-worthy moan in approval and throws his head back; open and vulnerable. The bed creaking is all the warning he has until he is being pushed forward onto his stomach. He feels the man straddling his ass as he grabs each of Dino’s hands and pulling them together behind his back. The silk ribbon is smooth as it flows around his wrists before the man pulls it tight. It causes his hips to search for any form of friction against the bed; the dizzying domination making his cock throb. The air has completely switched as Seungcheol stands up and roughly rolls him onto his back. His chest heaves with the thick tension clogging the air and his ears strain for any sign of what the man will do next. His hands are crushed under his weight but he can’t bring himself to care. The scorching heat hits him before he can react. Seungcheol carelessly pops open the boy’s jeans and tugs them down his legs. Dino raises his ass and legs to help it along and soon hears the clothing land across the room. He can feel his dick straining against his boxers as he feels the bed shifting. Senses begin to blur as hot breath hits his clothed dick. However, it continues up his stomach before lips connect with his collarbone. It drags a moan from Dino; the first touch so desperately craved. He notices that his lips are slightly chapped, due to his overly sensitive skin, but it is still perfect as the man drags his lips to his nipple. Dino pulls against the restraints to curl his hands in the man's hair but it doesn’t give. A needy whimper leaves his lips instead, causing a low growl to come from the man circling his tongue around his hard nipple. Dino knows that this is, give or take, torture sex for not asking. He isn’t getting what he wants for a while. His thoughts are cut off as Seungcheol nibbles at the nub causing his back to arch of the bed, accompanied by a loud groan. His lips move to the other nipple and continue the same treatment. Dino arches, moans and groans as sharp spikes of pleasure and pain rush through his body. He can feel Seungcheol’s grin as he places bites and nips down his stomach. Dino’s heart begins to pump in anticipation along with his hisses of beautiful pain. The man stops right before the waistband of his boxers. His hips jerk up as warm fingers dig under the materials and drag it down his legs. Cold air hits his straining dick; a welcome change to the scorching heat that is Seungcheol. Nails scratch down his legs sending a pleasant chill of goosebumps over his skin. Seungcheol growls out an order as he moves to the side of the bed, “Ass up.” 

Chills rush through Dino at the pure lust in the man’s voice. He rolls over and shuffles his knees up; suddenly feeling completely exposed. The bed dips before a big hand cups his ass. Dino presses into it desperately, the touch causing his stomach to swoop. Seungcheol would be kneeling behind him, shirt off and jeans on. The fact that he is the only one fully underdressed sends another chill down his spine. He feels completely controlled and he can’t get enough. The pressure leaves his ass and before Dino can think, a crack rings through the room. Dino jerks forward, letting out an embarrassing loud moan. His head spins. Seungcheol just spanked him...and he liked it. He fucking loved it. The man’s voice brings a moan to his lips, “You like that, bitch? You want me to spank your slutty ass?” 

Dino chokes on tears at the overwhelming sensations, “F-fuck yes.” 

His voice is strained and barely there but the man gets the message. His hand comes flying harder this time and connects with his ass with a satisfying slap. His hips jerk and his dick drips precome onto the sheets. His moans are strangled but filled with lust. Seungcheol rubs at the area before bringing his hand down again, and again, and again. Dino sobs into the sheets. He is almost at his threshold but Seungcheol slows down and kneads at the raw flesh. His hands fall the insides of Dino’s thighs and pushes them outwards. A click is the only warning he has before cold lube is connecting with his hole. He jumps slightly before sniffling back his tears; preparing for the main show. A finger circles around his fluttering hole before pressing in. Seungcheol seems to be losing patience as he already slips in another finger. Dino winces in pain: the stretch not something he is used to. The man picks up the pace already. Dino notices that he purposely is missing his prostate, much to his distaste. Seungcheol continues to stretch him coaxing needy whimpers from Dino. His fingers slide out and everything goes silent. The clinking of Seungcheol jeans and rustling gives him a hint of what was coming. More clothing hits the ground and the bed shifts, however, he doesn’t expect the blindfold to be ripped off his head. He is hit with vision and all of his senses snap together. He watches his sweat hit the white sheets below him. He can hear Seungcheol’s labored breathing. He can feel the ribbon biting at his wrists. His twists his head to look up at the man behind him. He can see him out of the corner of his eye and he can just make out the sex hair and parted lips. His dick hardens impossibly more. The musky scent of sex hits him in full force and he can only relax against the sheets as he feels big hands grab his hips. Seungcheol’s tip hits his hole and he finds his breath catching in his throat. Tension snaps in the air as the man pushes through the tight ring of muscle. He groans in pleasure, harmonizing with Dino’s moan. His length slides in smoothly. Dino can feel every vein, every pulse as he slowly pushes in. He couldn’t be more grateful for the lack of condoms. However, Seungcheol only pushes in half way and pulls back out slowly. The drag is agonizing. Seungcheol is skilfully avoiding his prostate. His thrusts speed up until the whole bed is rocking and Dino is moaning jumbled words mixed with the man’s name. Grunts of effort and pleasure sound from above. He slows down all of a sudden and Dino takes the chance, “P-please.” 

The word comes out as a sob but Seungcheol chuckles above him but his voice holds a hint of strain, “If I start properly fucking you and you don’t come until I tell you, you have my permission to fuck whoever you want in this dorm and as often as you want.” 

Dino just nods with a moan; begging with his whole being. It starts off slow but as Seungcheol shuffles forward and pushes to the hilt, he brushes past that bundle of nerves that cause Dino to tense and cry out the man’s name. Seungcheol just groans before he starts to snap his hips short and sharp causing him to constantly ram into his prostate. Dino can only break into a sob and clench his fists behind his back. The pleasure completely steals any form of logical thought in his brain and just leaves one name, “Seungcheol”. The sound of skin against skin and the man’s groans mixing with Dino’s moans, bordering on screams, are the sounds that Dino wants to hear for the rest of his life. He feels so full and so used. Seungcheol continues to abuse the same spot making Dino squirm and cry out. He can feel the man’s fingers digging into his hips, leaving delicious marks. He almost doesn’t catch himself before it is too late as his orgasm rushes up on him. It takes his whole being to force it down and just take Seungcheol’s cock. His moans turn into screams as he tries to hold it back. Seungcheol just brings a hand to his ass and slaps. Dino sobs into the sheets as all the sensations rush at him in an overwhelming wave. He doesn’t even feel when Seungcheol leans forward and whispers in his ear, “Cum.” 

His vision black out and his body tenses up as he lets go. Waves of pleasure hit him one after the other as he cums all over the sheets. He feels like he is drowning, his blood running in his ears and his head spinning. He can vaguely hear himself crying out the man’s name as the final waves hit. His cries turn into small moans and he is brought back by Seungcheol’s hips slowing. Warm cum spurts into him as Seungcheol groans from behind him. He slides his hands up Dino’s back lovingly causing Dino to smile into the sheets. His fingers move to the ribbon at Dino’s wrist and quickly undoes it. Dino groans happily and brings his hands under him to push himself onto his back.

He looks up at Seungcheol for the first time and is hit with a wave of love. Seungcheol’s eyes are full of pride and adoration. The man leans down and pecks his lips. Dino wraps his arms around his neck to keep him there as the kiss lingers. Seungcheol eventually pulls away and moves to the side of the bed. He stands up and picks up his jeans. Quickly sliding them on, he heads out of the room. Dino’s eyes follow him until he closes the door behind him and attempts to move. Pain shoots up his spine, causing him to cringe. He pushes himself to sit up, groaning in pain. Footsteps sound at the door before it swings open. Dino’s head snaps in the direction but it is just Seungcheol with a damp towel. The man’s face turns to one of worry as he rushes forward, “Shit Dino, don’t move. Lie down.” 

Dino just breathily laughs as he carefully lowers himself onto his back. Seungcheol crawls back onto the bed and wipes at Dino with the warm towel. The warmth causes his eyes to droop; the sensation a beautiful contrast to the treatment he just got. Seungcheol finishes off and smiles down at him, “You were amazing. Can you walk?” 

Dino giggles, “Yeah I think I can now. Thank you.” 

He sits up before sliding to the edge of the bed and standing up. The pain still nags at his spine but it is certainly not as bad as before. He finds his clothes and pulls them on and buttons up his shirt. His voice is full of fatigue when he turns back around, “I’m going to hop in the shower. See you in the morning.” 

Seungcheol just waves tiredly, “No problem, baby. Sleep well.” 

Dino feels butterflies burst in his stomach as he ducks out the door. His footsteps are loud in the silent hallway. He is about to turn into the bathroom when Jeonghan walks out. Dino jerks back in surprise before he smiles, “You scared me.” 

Jeonghan chuckles before patting him on the shoulder, “You look like you have been through a little more than a little scare tonight.” 

The boy walks past him, laughing. A question pops into Dino’s head as Jeonghan reaches the bedroom door, “Are you going to call that waitress?” 

Jeonghan turns to him with a glint in his eye, “Nah, I found a better dessert.” 

A grin wiggles its way onto Dino’s face as he watches the pretty boy sneak into the room; a sense of achievement settling in his stomach.


	8. can you be satisfied?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dino x mingyu/wonwoo - threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! have this glorious update. enjoy kiddos. see you on the flip side.

Dino finds himself staring at the ceiling; pretty boys flashing through his mind. The angel on his shoulder was telling him that he should probably stop fucking his best friends for the sake of their career, but the devil was giving him a boner conjuring an image of one of the boys between his legs. It has been a while since his run in with Seungcheol. It took a solid week for his ass to stop hurting after that night. However, the array of kinks that had been discovered will stay with him for a lifetime. It was around 11 pm last time he checked and there was a peaceful quiet settled across the dorm. Dino reaches for his phone to scroll meaninglessly through social media when a loud, deep moan floats down the hallway from the living room. He freezes as the moan is cut off, most likely by a hand. Wonwoo.

His curiosity gets the best of him as he sneaks toward the door and sticks his head out. There is definitely something happening on the couch. Dino can just make out quiet sighs of pleasure. Faking innocence, he strolls into the room. A disheveled Wonwoo comes into view, splayed across the couch with Mingyu in the middle of incredible – looking head. Wonwoo instantly scrambles away from Mingyu as Dino makes eye contact. He grabs for a pillow and covers his dick, along with hitting Mingyu in the head. 

Wonwoo’s mouth opens and closes in shock, “What are you doing up this late?!” 

Mingyu chuckles from his kneeling position and two eyes snap toward the sound, “Really? He isn’t a little kid anymore. I have heard some of the mischiefs he has been getting into.” 

Wonwoo just looks between Dino and Mingyu, shock being replaced by concern, “I feel like he is still our baby that we need to protect from our sins.” 

Dino suddenly feels anger bubbling in his stomach. He finds himself grumbling under his breath, “You wouldn’t be saying that if you were under me.” 

Wonwoo just scoffs and Mingyu’s eyes flash possessively. Mingyu suddenly stands and takes a large stride before coming face to face with Dino. Dino stands taller and connects their foreheads. 

Tension crackles in the air before Mingyu hisses, “You think you’re a big shot now that you have fucked a couple members?” 

Dino just smirks as his confidence builds, “Clearly I’m missing out on the main show.” 

Mingyu glares into his eyes a while longer before stepping back and rubbing his chin in thought. His eyes suddenly glint and a smile etch its way onto his face. He gets out his phone and taps a few times before showing a timer with 5 minutes ready to countdown. 

He gestures at a still shy Wonwoo and states, “Okay big boy, make him cum in under 5 minutes with only your mouth.” 

Before Wonwoo can complain, Mingyu presses Start and Dino hesitates before walking over to Wonwoo. 

He kneels beside the couch and leans in close to the man’s face, “Is this ok?” 

Wonwoo stares into his eyes before flashing a grin, “You got this.”   
Dino leans in for a kiss. It is slow and beautifully sensual. Tingles spread through his whole body as he senses Wonwoo’s arousal. Mingyu clears his throat; reminding Dino of the ticking clock. Dino stands and walks to the edge of the couch. He is grateful for the couches not having armrests and kneels down just as Mingyu was. Wonwoo was beautiful. His lean figure was stretched out beautifully for him, legs already spreading wide to accommodate him. Dino reaches forward and roughly grabs his thighs before dragging the man towards him. Wonwoo lets out a small squeak at the sudden rough treatment. Now encaged by Wonwoo’s milky thighs, he leans forward and runs his tongue from shaft to tip, groaning at the taste. Wonwoo sighs beautifully in relief. Dino instantly gets to work, deepthroating his thick, pretty dick. Wonwoo lets out his first moan and it only encourages Dino to take him further. He begins bobbing his head, working his dick with precision; tongue circling in all the right places. Dino has the man’s hands curling into and tugging on his hair as his back arches off the couch. The slurping sounds bounce off the walls with Wonwoo’s increasing moans. He can just make out soft moaning from Mingyu from the other couch. Dino snaps his focus back to his blowjob. He sucks harder, takes him further and begins to groan to send vibrations through the man’s body. Wonwoo is almost painfully tugging his hair at this point, signaling that he was close. 

Wonwoo curses before breathily moaning Dino’s name, “Ah, keep going, baby. You are d-doing so well.” 

Dino pushes harder than he ever has before. Drool dribbles down his chin and he can feel his erection pushing against his boxers. With a final desperate moan, Wonwoo cums down Dino’s throat and relaxes back onto the couch. 

A naked Mingyu saunters up to the couch, erection stretching towards his stomach and pats Dino on the back, “Still had a minute. Good job.” 

Dino leans back on his heels and grins proudly. Mingyu chuckles before leaning down and kissing him slowly. He flicks his tongue across Dino’s lip and stands back. 

Dino looks up at him, confused, “What was that for?” 

Mingyu grins, “Had a bit of cum on your lip.” 

Dino instantly blushes and looks at the ground. 

Mingyu switches focus and turns to Wonwoo, “Wanna try it out tonight?” 

Wonwoo looks up at him in confusion before nodding frantically, “Yes! Pretty please!” 

Dino looks between the two, “What is ‘it’?”

Mingyu just smiles, “Double penetration, baby.” 

Dino’s stomach does flips at the thought. This is his ultimate wet dream. All he can do is nod before Mingyu grabs a bottle of lube from the floor and gestures for Dino to move out of the way. He wobbles to his feet and lets Mingyu take his position between Wonwoo’s legs. He coats his finger generously with lube before beginning to stretch him. A blissed out grin splits Wonwoo’s face in two at the stretch. He looks incredibly hot. 

Mingyu makes quick work of stretching him and soon is pushing his fist into Wonwoo’s ass. Wonwoo arches of the couch, hands frantically scrambling for something to grab. Moans, close to screams rip from his throat at the fullness of Mingyu’s fist. 

Mingyu lazily looks up at Dino and smirks before frowning, “Get those clothes off. Let’s see this infamous dick.”   
Dino strips off his t-shirt, revealing his toned stomach before pushing down his boxers. His dick instantly springs upward, curving beautifully. He makes eye contact with Wonwoo at that moment and it becomes impossibly harder. His eyes are cloudy with lust and tears. His hair is matted to his forehead with sweat and his mouth is open in a loud moan. Mingyu takes out his fist and wipes the lube on his dick. 

He raises his head and drags his eyes down Dino’s body before landing on his dick, “Fuck. You’re gorgeous.” 

Dino smirks, starting to get in the zone, “Says you.” 

Mingyu grins before he begins to move again. He walks around to where Wonwoo’s head lies on a pillow. He gets Wonwoo to stand up and lies down on the couch, legs spread. 

His eyes land on Wonwoo, “Ride me, baby.” 

Wonwoo didn’t have to be told twice and clambers onto Mingyu. He lines up and lowers his ass onto Mingyu’s thick dick. They both groan happily at the connection. Placing his hands on Mingyu’s chest, Wonwoo begins bouncing desperately and Dino soon finds himself jerking off to the sight. Mingyu throws his head back and lets out a loud groan and mutters endless praise. However, he soon gestures to Dino to come over. He places his hands on Wonwoo’s hips to slow him down, dragging a whine from the man. Dino kneels behind Wonwoo, between Mingyu’s legs. Wonwoo leans forward and exposes his puffy hole, stuffed with Mingyu’s cock. Dino grabs the lube and quickly coats himself before lining up and pushing in slowly. Wonwoo begins a loud moan but his voice gets completely cut off by the extreme stretch. Dino lets out a groan at how tight and wet he is. He feels Mingyu’s and his own dick pulsing against each other.

Mingyu lets out a moan before his husky voice reaches Dino’s ears, “You’re doing so good. Move, Dino.” 

Dino slides forward as Mingyu pulls back. Wonwoo begins to sob at the overwhelming pleasure. Groans and moans mix to create a beautiful harmony. The slick slide of Mingyu against him has his head spinning. The tight friction of Wonwoo has him close to the edge and he could say the same for both men under him. Wonwoo’s screams ring through the dorm, probably waking everyone up. He hears whispers from the hallway and wouldn’t be surprised if they were watching. He snaps his hips faster, causing Mingyu to speed up also. Wonwoo shakes with pleasure as Dino slams into his ass and Mingyu snaps his hips upward. The tension increases as they all reach the final stretch. Wonwoo’s moans get louder as he scratches Mingyu’s chest and clenches around the men. With a final cry, Wonwoo’s voice cuts off and his body tenses. Dino feels the warm spurts of Mingyu soon after. He doesn't stop pounding into Wonwoo’s ass until he cries out himself as his body wracks with orgasm. His hips come to slow. Wonwoo collapses forward onto Mingyu and Dino pulls out carefully. He stands on shaky legs. 

Mingyu sighs softly, “I think we will be here for a while. That was incredible. Thank you.” 

Dino walks around and gives them both a lingering kiss before finding his stuff. He gets dressed and turns to the hallway. All 10 members are standing in the hallway, smiling. They all cheekily run into their own rooms as Dino scoffs and shoos them away. He awkwardly heads toward his room once the crowd is dispersed. He collapses into his bed and can just make out giggles before sleep takes him under.


End file.
